


The Worse I Crave

by Sister_Grimm



Series: Close your eyes and come with me tonight (the mob au) [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitution, Undernegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Sebastian knows he doesn’t know how to love, isn’t capable of it so he ruins the closest thing he’s ever had and pays for it





	The Worse I Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this is the darkest one so far. Please mind the warning
> 
> Standard RPF disclaimer: not real, no offence, for fun

Sebastian doesn’t know how to love.

He’s got the fancy paperwork that says he has “Anti-Social Personality Disorder”, which is apparently the medical term for “doesn’t give a single shit about consequences of little things like violence”. His dad brings him into the business early, when he’s only 15 and he meets Roope later that year. And Roope’s something else.

He thinks maybe he could love him. He wants to love him. 

They’re both 17 when Roope gets kicked out.

That fancy paperwork his teachers gave him that says he’s destined for prison or worse means he’s got enough money in the bank from selling drugs and occasionally killing people that he has his own place and he offers Roope the couch.

He thinks he could love him.

Jesse and Roope break up pretty fast after everything goes down and that’s fair, they’re young. And maybe Jesse’s smarter than Roope, not wanting to get involved with Sebastian though they’re friends definitely, even beyond their mutual fondness for Roope.

So Sebastian? He can’t quite hate Jesse. He kind of wants to. But he thinks Jesse’s too sweet or maybe too stupid. He’s not sure.

Kasperi Kapanen on the other hand?

Sebastian despises him, from the moment he meets him and sees his eyes linger on Roope. It gets worse of course. Kasperi focuses his attention on Roope solely. Roope’s working in a shady bar Sebastian’s dad own but he’s barely making rent and Sebastian watches, feeling the growl low in his throat and they’re all a little drunk as he watches Roope and Kasperi make out on the couch. And Kasperi pulls back laughing, “God you could pay rent with your fucking mouth.” And Roope laughs and Sebastian thinks that’s end of that.

Except it’s not. He’s not sure when Roope does his first trick but he makes rent easily the next month. And he can hear noises from his room most nights and he knows what Kasperi sounds like and he lays there and thinks about shooting him. 

His hatred for Kasperi only grows when he sees Roope with a bruise on his arm the same size and shape of Kasperi’s hand. But he gets sent to Carolina by his father and can’t do anything about it. 

Jordan Staal is ... well he is. He’s not nearly as pretty as anyone he knew back in Finland so he mostly ignores him, opts to get better at his job. Moves away from dealing to just killing. Moves in with Teuvo who is at least familiar, the only hacker he’s ever met without a crippling caffeine addiction.

And then... he’s just getting up when his phone rings, kicked the hooker out of bed, his blond hair a little tangled as he grabs his clothes and the contact photo is that one dumb photo of him and Roope, their cheeks pressed together and he answers in Finnish.

“Roope?”

And Roope’s voice is shaking on the other end, “Sepe. Kasperi... he hit me.” Ok, they all knew about that. Sebastian had seen the photos of the bruises. And his trigger finger itches, the way it always does. There’s definitely more going on. “Pate shot him. Killed him.”

Well shit. 

He wakes up Teuvo and the two of them make a plan. It takes about a week to get everything arranged to get Patrik and Roope in to America. And Roope’s supposed to come down to Carolina, to where Sebastian is waiting for him.

But then a lot of things happen at once, mostly all predicated on Jeff Skinner fucking betraying them. It’s a meeting with Buffalo that’s supposed to be low key, nothing dangerous except it’s a fucking massacre, Sebastian and Teuvo lucky to survive and they have to rebuild. And the rebuild at least brings Justin Williams into his life and Justin Williams is the first person in America who’s even vaguely registered as interesting so obviously Sebastian looks to press. But they don’t have the manpower for too much pleasure, his jobs take him all over the country so he sticks to hookers and sometimes Teuvo if he’s extra horny and bored but William sends him to Dallas.

Dallas. Where Esa Lindell is. Where Roope is.

He’s heard a lot of suggestions that Jamie Benn is weak, prone to petty acts of vengeance, honestly he sounds sort of pathetic to Sebastian but Williams is giving him the “don’t you dare be a brat” look so he doesn’t.

He walks in late and eyes beautiful lithe dancers on the stage before pausing to speak with a handsome bartender. “Sebastian. I’m looking for Jamie Benn.”

The guy looks at him and turns to a young looking security guard who looks far too comfortable in his suit, “Miro. Take Sebastian back to see the boss.”

Miro doesn’t say much. Just knocks on the door. And someone calls, “Come in.”

He walks in easily and ...

Someone who he can only assume is Jamie Benn is adjusting himself in his slacks and Roope, fucking Roope, is standing awkwardly close. He’s as beautiful as Sebastian remembers, his hair tousled around his face and any words Sebastian has die in his mouth. 

“Sebastian?”, Probably-Benn says and he nods, “Jamie Benn.” He nods again and Benn keeps talking, an arm loose around Roope’s waist.

“Break’s over.”, Roope says awkwardly and he turns to Sebastian, “I get off at 2 we should hang out.”

“Yeah.” And Roope’s wearing very little and he feels the familiar curl of arousal he’d always tried to pretend was love. And as Roope’s on his way out, Benn drags him down for a passionate kiss. And Sebastian sneers.

Once the door closes Benn turns to him, “I’m sorry about Skinner. Not what I would have expected from him.”

Sebastian shrugs, Skinner would see the barrel of his gun soon enough. “Williams wants to get your coke connection coming east. Beef off trafficking lines, the Florida connection’s been shoddy lately.”

“Why should I work with you? How do I know you’ve cleaned house?”

Sebastian laughs, “The money isn’t good enough?” He can see Benn eyeing him warily and says, “I’ll be in town for three days. Think about it.”

Jamie nods.

It’s only an hour until Roope’s off work and he’s wearing a leopard print t-shirt and jeans, smiling when he sees him. “Sepe!” And he’s almost completely surrounded by Roope in the hug and he can feel a few people eyeing him but he hugs him back easily and he missed this. “We can go to my place?”

Sebastian nods. 

Talking to Roope has always been easy, his natural charisma making conversation easy. Sebastian had always found small talk hollow but listening to Roope talk about Dallas, to hear Finnish spoken by someone other than Teuvo, feels good. 

The house they pull in is large, two story and Roope laughs awkwardly, “There’s four of us here usually but I think it’ll be just us.”

And Sebastian likes that even if he knows they’d been followed by someone but he follows Roope into the house. He grabs them each a beer and turns on the tv and they sit down beside each other. Sebastian moves slowly, sliding his hand up Roope’s leg until he reaches his thigh and Roope looks up at him in surprise. “Sebastian?”

“I want you.”, he breathes, cupping Roope’s jaw and Roope’s just looking at him wide eyed.

“Sepe...”, Roope says quietly, “I have a boyfriend.”

And the anger flares hot and sudden, the way it used to before he started a fire or threatened someone. “You know I’ve been in love with you since we were teenagers.”, he spits.

“Sepe...”, Roope says looking taken aback by his outburst.

“Why do you think I bailed you out instead of letting your pretty ass go to prison.”, and he’s not even sure where the venom comes from and he hisses, “So how much does Benn pay?”

Roope jerks, “He doesn’t, he’s my boyfriend. He asked me to move in with him.”

And that ... well Sebastian’s gonna leave his mark one way or another so he snarls, “How much to make you forget him.”

“To forget him or fuck you.”, Roope challenges, pulling away from Sebastian.

And Sebastian smirks, “I’ll fuck you until you won’t be able to remember his name.”

Roope’s eyes are hard as he speaks, “Two grand.”

And Sebastian laughs because Roope’s obviously trying to price him out but Sebastian makes a point of opening his wallet and counting out the bills until he has a handful totalling two thousand that he throws on the coffee table. “On your back.”

“I don’t take clients in my living room.”, Roope says sharply. “Follow me.”

Roope’s bedroom isn’t sterile, obviously occupied by two people, with two beds and massive amounts of stuff and he crosses his arms, “Take your clothes off. Make it good.”

Roope does, fingers tantalizing slow down the front of his shirt before he pulls it off. A body roll helps him ease the pants down and then he’s kicking off his underwear, he stands naked in front of Sebastian who inhales, “I knew you’d be gorgeous.” And he watches as Roope lays back on the bed, propped up with his elbows and Sebastian strips fast, crawling over him and pressing two fingers at his lips, Roope sucking them into his mouth obediently and Sebastian tugs his hair.

He pushes Roope’s thighs a little wider and Roope’s eyes flicker shut. He tugs on the hair in his hand, “Fucking look at me.” Roope’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open letting the fingers fall free and he takes the packet of lube Roope had given him, using it to get his fingers sloppy and he wants to be gentle the way Roope deserves but the thoughts of Kasperi, of Patrik, of Jamie fucking Benn have him working his fingers in roughly and Roope’s gasping and moaning and Sebastian tries to rain in the teeth, tries to handle him with care but as fast as the rage cools it flares again and he digs his nails in and leaves teeth shaped bruises in his neck as he hisses, “Say my name.”

And as Roope moans his name, Sebastian lets himself pretend it’s not an act as he replaces his fingers with his dick, hands tight on Roope’s hips as he fucks him, gets a hand on Roope’s dick and works him in time with his thrusts. He’s pleased that Roope comes before he does because at least then he can say he did that. 

He pulls away, afterglow non existent as he presses a kiss to Roope’s lips.

He wishes he could feel something other than the smug sense of having gotten one over on Jamie fucking Benn, he wishes he felt guilt for the way Roope’s looking at him, hurt and humiliated, and he commits the image to memory like it’s a punishment for the fact that the broken look in Roope’s eyes doesn’t unsettle him or induce remorse, or that maybe he could have demonstrated the love he wants to feel. But there’s none of that. 

“Was it everything you hoped for?”, Roope says darkly.

All Sebastian can do is shake his head.

Roope’s showing him towards the door when they see someone move on the couch and Esa Lindell looks at him, a hand on his gun and Roope shakes his head as Sebastian leaves.

Sebastian goes back to the club the next night head held high, not particularly concerned even as he sees the open dislike in the eyes of the staff around the bar. Roope’s on stage with a few other dancers and if the sight of him affects Roope it doesn’t show. Then he feels a firm hand on his shoulder and a gun at the back of his head and he smiles to himself as he hears, “Get up. Boss wants to see you.”

His lips curve into a smirk, he wonders if Jamie Benn is really as petty and pathetic as all of Sebastian’s recon has made him sound and he’s been pushed towards the office almost as much as he’s walking under his own power and the door is opened and finally the gun disappears and the hand at his shoulder shoves him in. Jamie Benn is standing by his desk, arms crossed and he finally motions at one of the chairs, “Sit.”

He takes note of the handgun next to where Benn’s leaning and he wonders if this is it as he sits down and he leans back in the chair, looking up and smirking, “Came around all ready?”

Benn laughs, dry and hollow and he says, “Listen you little sociopath, you took advantage of my hospitality. Hurt someone I cared about.”

Sebastian laughs, “And what are you going to do about it.”

Benn picks up the gun.

Well Sebastian always knew he’d meet a violent end and then Benn spins the gun in his hand and hits him with the butt of the gun and he feels his head snap to the left, the cracking in his nose and his jaw and he shakes his head, trying to silence the ringing in his ears as he licks his lips. Benn’s looking down at him, “Get out of my sight. Get out of my city. Don’t come back and tell Justin Williams, “Fuck his deal””.

“You’ll regret that.”, Sebastian snarls, aware he’s probably dripping blood and Benn looks at him stony faced.

“Not nearly as much as you should.”

Ok so Jamie fucking Benn sends him back to Raleigh with his tail between his legs a little bit but whatever, he’s not taking it personally.

Unfortunately Justin Williams is.

Justin slaps him when he finds out and Sebastian gasps at the impact on his bruised jaw. “You fucking psychopath. You let your fucking ego nearly ruin everything.”

He rolls his eyes and Justin hits him with the back of his other hand, “Listen you little psychopath, I should have let Benn kill you when he called. But unfortunately we need you here. However, seems I’ve let you have too long of a leash and that is going to change.”

Justin barely lets him out of his sight for months afterwards, moves Sebastian into his house, barely lets him take jobs alone anymore. And then one day Justin looks at him and says, “This one is right up your alley.” And he throws a photo of Jeff Skinner on the table.

Sebastian looks up at him with a smile. “Really? For me, daddy?”

Justin glares at him, “Do you think you’re cute?”

“Most people seem to.”, he says, twirling a strand of dark hair around his finger and he can see Justin’s eyes track the movement as he licks his lips. He files that tidbit away for later use. “So how we do this?”

Justin grins, “Teuvo’s on his way, Dougie, Svech...”

It’s a young team and more than that, other than Sebastian and Teuvo, it’s a team Jeff Skinner’s never met. “Does this make you Charlie?”, Sebastian teases flirtatiously, letting his legs fall open and Justin swears.

“Do you take anything seriously?”, Justin snaps and Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“You know I do.”, and he sighs checking his phone, Teuvo and Svech are about the only people who text him, Roope hasn’t since he left Dallas so there’s nothing on the screen and he idly considers calling a hooker, his own right hand has been his best friend since he moved in with Williams and he’s getting so bored he feels like he needs to do something before he crawls out of his fucking skin.

He waits until Justin winding down for the night and he walks into Williams’s room, stripping as he goes until he’s crawling naked on to Justin’s bed. “Fuck me... daddy?”, he purrs, straddling Justin and Justin groans.

“Sebastian...”, Justin says, sitting up, one of his hands tangling in the shaggy dark hair at the nape of his neck. And Sebastian kisses him, drags his teeth over Justin’s lower lip and Justin practically throws Sebastian onto his back, kicking the sheets down and Sebastian’s back between Justin’s knees, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Justin’s boxer shorts. And he tugs them out of the way, letting Justin’s cock bob free and Sebastian grins.

“Yeah, Daddy? Gonna fuck me right?” And Justin’s cursing, a hand wrapped around his own dick as his other hand reaches for a couple of condoms and the bottle of lube.

“Yeah, baby, that’s why you’re such a fucking brat.”, Justin whispers between intense kisses, slicking his fingers with lube and he pushes one in slow and Sebastian shudders, whining at the sensation and raising himself up with his thighs to give Justin more room to work with and his legs shake as Justin works a second finger into him and scissors his fingers. Sebastian whines, riding Justin’s fingers almost unconsciously, especially when the third presses into him.

“Please, please , please...”, and he trails off, choking out, “Daddy, please.”

Justin rolls the condom down fast and then he’s grabbing Sebastian around the waist and throwing him on to the bed, legs spread and Justin’s hands high on Sebastian’s thighs, sliding up to his hips and he fucks into him, sinking as deep in as he can in a single thrust and Sebastian keens.

“Fuck, knew you’d be good in bed.”, Sebastian babbles as Justin’s braced over him, his words almost lost in the sound of the skin against skin.

Justin grins down at him, “You fucking brat, just needed someone to put you in your place didn’t you.” And he wraps one hand around Sebastian’s throat. And Sebastian shudders, throwing his head back as Justin applies more pressure, his other hand pulling Sebastian again and suddenly Sebastian’s coming like a freight train, Justin loosening his grip on Sebastian’s throat as he rests his head against Sebastian’s shoulder as he fucks him roughly, a choked off groan and the sensation of the condom filling the only indicator of Justin’s orgasm.

He rolls off Sebastian and says, “We leave at 5 am tomorrow. Be ready.”

And Sebastian nods, rolling out of bed to get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Go visit: ismcjesusok on Twitter and isconnormcdavidok on tumblr


End file.
